It has been proposed to install radar systems in motor road vehicles and on other machinery for detecting objects of various kinds. Such systems generally use co-located and closely coupled transmitters and receivers which are arranged to detect the presence or approach of objects in a particular direction or situation, for example, when a vehicle is reversing.
However, known systems have tended to be expensive and tend only to be useful in a narrowly specified set of situations.